Grasping for Purchase
by eternallost
Summary: Roxanne wonders if Megamind has ever had a soft touch in his life
1. Chapter 1

Spikes were an easy sign for others to stay away. Even being an alien to this planet, Megamind knew that much for certain. Those, along with his cobra-like collar, served to intimidate all who saw him. At least he'd hoped. They'd served as protection. After the elementary years of having none, he'd needed to form some way of keeping the bullies away- from flying him into the sky by the scruff of his neck. And so, he was black with blue, like the dart frog. Colors that served to mention his presence was poison. So why, oh why, was Miss Ritchi not like the others?

"Welcome to my lair, Miss Ritchi!" Megamind turned from the controls to see her staring out the window.

"Welcome?" She turned, "Was there an invite? If so, can I get up and walk around? This rope's kind of chafing at the cutouts on my dress."

Megamind's wide eyes looked down to examine the triangles missing at her midsection revealing creamy skin among the red fabric. He moved forward awkwardly, almost in an aside, "Is it- are you uncomfortable?"

She choked a laugh. "Is that really all it would take?" Her short locks shook. "Man, all these years I've been going about things the wrong way."

"Are you trying to use your wiles on me, Miss Ritchi?" Megamind straightened, "Because, if you are, I won't fall for it!"

"My wiles?" Roxanne looked out from bored eyes. "No. I guess you're right," she sighed. "If I'd had any they would have worked a long time ago."

Megamind pulled his cape around his front, analyzing her meaning. "You're- you're messing with me, aren't you?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why, you're the woman with the most wiles in all of Metrocity!" He gestured grandly towards the window, then looked to the reporter. "You could have any citizen under your spell, if you truly desired it."

A look of hurt flickered across her face. Then indignation. "Now you're the one messing with me!"

Megamind's nimble fingers bunched the cape fabric. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Roxanne let out a frustrated growl. "You've got one thick skull, you know that?"

"Hence the name," Megamind crossed his arms.

"That's not what I meant!" Roxanne's hard lean forward caused the wooden chair to creak.

Megamind jerked at the noise.

"Wait- maybe you're right!"

"Yes, yes." Megamind rolled his eyes as he sat in a chair opposite. "Look at the blue freak with the big head. Not like I haven't heard it before, Miss Ritchi."

"I'm sure you haven't because you aren't listening!"

Megamind observed her steeled features. He cautiously placed his elbows on his thighs. "Very well… I'm listening."

"I wasn't talking about the size of your skull. What I was saying was that maybe this isn't a cerebral matter."

"Miss Ritchi," Megamind leaned back in his chair, "I'm well aware that our species share a similar central nervous system. Everything we do is-"

Her lips thinned. "You're not getting it."

He laughed, "Now that would be impossible."

"Exactly!" an excited spark crossed her eyes. "You're highly intellectual. But if you untie me, I'll show you something beyond intellect."

He blinked once. Twice.

"Megamind... Please?" Her pleading eyes swallowed him.

"Oh, all right!" He stood with a flourish and gently tugged the knot at right spot to ensure the ropes unraveled at her feet.

"I'll have to remember that one for next time," Roxanne looked down.

"Not that I'll ever use that knot again," Megamind gave her a smug look.

In that moment they felt new, staring at one another from equal footing. Roxanne was no longer looking up at her captor. Megamind no longer had the upper hand.

He swallowed. For an instant he wondered if there was any knockout gas left on his desk. There were red flags all over this screaming, She's going to hurt you! She's going to leave you in the dust and never look back!

"Megamind?"

Her question brought his gaze back to hers. "Hm?" His voice was an octave too high for his liking.

"Do you trust me?"

Twin hearts beat in his throat. Would one survive if the other broke?

"I," she interrupted him swiftly, "I know I might seem a little intrusive and loud and, well, too committed to my job."

Passion, Miss Ritchi. It defines you.

"Plus there's the whole captive thing." She was rambling. "But, I'd like to think we're at least… friends?"

Dare he to dream? "Friends?"

She smiled softly. "Megamind, is it all right if I touch you?"

"Touch?" He backed up against a brick wall, his hands feeling for an exit or button- anything to stop the room from spinning.

She stood her ground a sizable distance away. "Maybe I'm reading this wrong, but I don't think you've had a soft touch your whole life. And, well, you deserve it... Everyone does."

Megamind braced himself on the wall, making him feel taller. "Is this some basic human decency deal? Because, Miss Ritchi, I am very much **not** human and you'll do well not to forget that."

"I haven't forgotten," she shook her head. "This isn't one of those things. This… It's something I can see written on your face whenever you think I'm not watching. Think of it as an experiment. If- if you don't like it, I promise to stop."

He could feel his pulse thrumming. "You… promise?"

"You have my word as a reporter."

They both knew how much that meant to her. "Very well then, Miss Reporter. Do whatever it is you've been itching to do. Not like I could stop you anyway." She grinned larger than he'd ever seen and his hearts swelled. Oh yes, he'd have to let her have her way more often.

"I'll start slow." She approached. As she reached out, Megamind closed his eyes for the punch or slap that was sure to come. When he opened them, she was trailing her fingers along the spike tips at his shoulders.

"How's that?"

"That, um… Don't those hurt you?"

"No," she smiled, "that's because I'm doing it gently."

"Gently," he nodded, feeling outside of his body, "right."

"But, how does it feel for you?" Her eyes caught his.

"I can't really feel much of anything there."

"How about here?" Roxanne placed her hand over the fabric on his bicep. He took in a sharp breath. She paused. "What are you feeling?"

"Warm," he spoke. "I can feel your warmth... Your temperature must run hotter than mine."

"I can't really tell," her voice was almost a whisper. "Can I feel your skin to see?"

His eyes examined hers as the clock ticked distantly behind them. "Yes," spilled from his lips in between those seconds.

Slowly, she brought her hand up his neck to rest on his jaw. That touch raked a sound similar to a whimper or sob from his unwilling throat.

"I'll stop," she began to pull away, but his gloved hand halted her wrist.

"…Don't." His eyes opened to meet hers. "Don't stop."

She smiled as she examined him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you touch me?"

"Miss Ritchi…"

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne," exhumed from his lungs.

"Touch me, just like I've touched you. That isn't too much to ask, right?"

Apparently, she didn't know what kind of world she'd just opened to him. Or maybe she wouldn't be affected in the same way? He took his hand from her wrist, aching to rest it on her face and find out.

"Without the glove," she added.

He looked at her for a moment.

"I'd like to feel your skin on mine. You know… for science."

"For… science," he looked at her as he bit the leather atop of his index finger. Her pupils expanded as he turned his head to tear the glove away and dropped it on the floor.

Her voice came breathy, "Is that how you normally do it?"

"Why?" he smiled, feeling a bit more sure of himself, "Will this be on the evening news?"

"Never."

"And why not?"

"I don't like to share," Roxanne spoke as she grasped his lingering hand, taking it to her face.

They both took a breath at the contact, feeling each other's perspective warmth.

_Soft. She was so soft. Like velvet. Like peaches. Like silk._

"Sir! I've brought snacks! I thought Miss Ritchi would like-"

The two jumped back from one another, Megamind stumbling over a chair as he attempted to grasp just what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did… anyone… want cookies?" Minion raised his tray suspiciously.

"No!" Roxanne and Megamind shouted in unison.

"Not a cookie crowd," the fish retreated.

"No, Minion," Megamind corrected, "I believe Ms. Ritchi and I are preparing for Metro Man's final approach, so…"

"Ah, not a good time for sugar." Minion looked to Roxanne. "Sir does not do well with human carbohydrates, he gets all-"

"Okay!" Megamind clapped. "Good talk, Minon." He put both hands on the robot's back, showing him out the door. "I'll give you the signal when we need your help."

"Don't forget your afternoon tea!" The ape-fish waved.

"All right," Megamind nodded as he took the steaming chai. One in each hand. "Ms. Ritchi, did you want…?"

She snickered a laugh. "Yes, Megamind. If that's all right."

The two sat. Captor and captivated. Though he did not know which was which.

"…Is it good?"

She blew on the cup. "You know what, I've never had a chance to try it. What with Metro Man blasting in every five seconds."

"He is a pain, isn't he? What a needy boyfriend. Always crashing our party." Too harsh?

Roxanne laughed as she gave a sip. So elegant. So refined. Did they teach those skills in reporter sch-ool?

"He's," she tucked a lock of hair behind her peach ear, "not my boyfriend."

Megamind's cup clattered in his china dish. "What."

"Cut it out!" Roxanne's voice was playful. "I thought that you, what with your superior intellect, could see that we've never dated."

Megamind stared down at the daisies on his porcelain. "I mean, I… Of course."

"Wayne and I were never an item."

What was this? Dreams come true, day? Was he asleep? He decided to slap himself lightly on the cheek.

"Megamind!" Roxanne awakened him. "He was never my type. I swear."

His green eyes caught hers and he knew it to be the truth. "Why are you telling me this?"

Roxanne looked at the floor. Then his face. "You deserve to know."

"Why?" Megamind commented. "What is your type? Blue and bulbous?"

Roxanne and bit her lip and looked down, conflicted.

He was no one's type. He knew that. Still, it was hard to accept.

"Then, let's get back to our charade, shall we?"

"No!" She leaned forward, held by invisible chains.

"You have your reasons… And I have mine."

"…Wait."

He allowed for an instant, his heart to play across his face.

"I want to explore you."

"Pardon?" Megamind's dark brows rose and fell.

"Like we were. For… For science?"

"I…" Megamind knew science. Metal slabs with solitary fluorescent lights. Cold, unfamiliar steel trailing your body along with fabric straps. Morphine; some sedative to fill your lungs. Sacrifices. His breath grew faster at the thought. His vision hazy.

"Hey, hey…" Suddenly, arms, hands, were engulfing him.

"**DON'T**!" He swatted as he backed towards the dials behind him. He took one moment to catch his breath, but it wouldn't come. Another…

"I won't touch you," Roxanne held her hands perfectly aloft. "I'm sorry I said anything. I'm really sorry. I didn't understand. I thought no one touched you beside Metro Man… but there are worse out there, and they have," she looked deeper, "haven't they?"

No, Roxanne, please… don't see…

"It doesn't matter," he shook it off vehemently, "nothing matters. At least until your boyfriend-"

"Megamind, I just told you, I don't have a boyfriend." Roxanne froze. "What have they done to you?"

Megamind swallowed as he felt his throat tightening in response. "Why?" his voice came quieter than he'd thought capable. "Why do you care what this city has done?" Truthfully, perhaps that was why he'd first latched on to the successful lady reporter, hoping she would find the so-called scientists, report on their wrong doings, justify his behavior…

Roxanne strengthened herself. "How can I help?"

Megamind straightened.

"What do you need?" She leaned forward.

"I don't need your help!" Megamind retreated. "Minion and I have gotten along just fine."

"Whoever it was, I can take them down." Roxanne nodded. "I can make sure that they suffer for the unethical things they've done. You don't even need to tell me anything beside a name." Her eyes glistened in the afternoon light. Suddenly, she'd become a Valkyrie, caught on the scent of victory. "Just give me a name."

And who was he to deny her. "Clark." His heart split out the dark word.

Roxanne's grip tightened on the edge of her chair. "I know I'm not one to make demands, being the damsel and all, but I have to go." She stood, taller than he ever knew. "You won't stop me. Will you?"

He shook his head slowly. "No."

She smiled. "I'll be back. I promise."

He'd let her go, even if she said she'd never brighten his door step again. He'd let her go, just as he had a thousand times before.


	3. Chapter 3

He shouldn't have told her, let alone let her go. He'd never spoken a word of it to anyone, aside from Minion who was beside him through the whole ordeal. The fish hadn't spoken at the time, saving him from being anthropic enough to investigate. They were young. So young that Minion had no mechanic suit yet. And when Megamind made it, he made it strong. Life behind bars was the Warden's idea. It kept the state in control and the feds at bay. Being so young, he'd lost track of the men. But remembered their faces. And one name. The government was too big to handle. Built to keep the little guy down. If his prison uncles had instilled in him anything, it was that.

And he was the most significant minority there was.

He stared out of the wide windows of the abandoned lab, and the city seemed to stare back. Waiting with bated breath. He hadn't made a move since Roxanne had left. Though he hadn't stopped worrying. Metro Man had flown by on day five.

"You all right, little buddy?"

A pity visit. Rare. Completely out of boredom, if anything. Wayne had escaped the government's eye, being the spitting image of America's hero. How could anyone so charmingly wholesome ever cause harm? Megamind knew. And he knew the beast that hid under that smarmy smile well. But that disguise allowed him to do things Megamind could not.

"Watch. Her." Megamind grit out from his roof top platform.

Metro Man lifted a manicured brow, as if he didn't understand.

"You know who," Megamind confirmed.

"So, you've got your eyes on my girlfriend? What wicked plots have you in store, Megamind?"

His gloved fist tightened. Blood pumping in a usual response pattern to Metro Man's goading. None of that. Not today. "Cut the theatrics. She's not your girlfriend."

"Ah," Metro Man combed a hand through his hair. "I see. That's why things have been different."

"None of it was real," Megamind shook his head. "You were never in love… Why? Why'd you go along with it?"

"Safe to say we're not human. Right, buddy?"

Megamind looked to the man in the sky.

"So much easier to have a cover. To fit in when you can."

Megamind blinked. He wondered if Metro Man liked the people he was in charge of saving. Was it really some burden thrust upon him? Did he have a choice? For the first time in his life he felt pity for the one who'd beat him down. The one who'd hurt him- to feel normal.

Someone he cared about was likely hurting right now. "She's facing the government. She needs protection."

"The government?" Metro Man flew upward.

"As in the governing body that runs the country."

"Ho, ho, no!" Metro Man laughed jovially. "I don't get involved with those guys. No check big enough to cash for that."

Megamind breathed through his nose. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Woah there," Metro Man flew in front of his smaller compatriot, bringing him to a halt. "What are you thinking? You know you've got no shot."

"Me? And I've got an entire arsenal of bots and military grade weapons at my disposal. What has she got?!"

The two aliens stared at each other in the fading light. A stalemate of wills.

"I'm going to find her," Megamind descended the spiral staircase into his lair, Metro Man hot on his heels.

"Yeah, right!" Metro Man countered, "She could be anywhere, you haven't got any clues."

"Oh," Minion piped up at the sight of the hero. "Did I miss a memo for a fight, Sir? You know your desk has been an awful mess lately, and I couldn't find-"

"Unplanned visit," Megamind staunchly confirmed. "He was just leaving."

"Leaving you to make a huge mistake!"

"It is not a mistake!" Megamind grabbed his always ready-to-go bag by the door, pulling the lever on the iron frame. "She could be cold, or scared, or…"

"Hi, boys," Roxanne waved.

Megamind gave a scream that was less than manly. But, that was okay. He wasn't a man.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you I'd be back," she smiled. Megamind's eyes grew with anticipation, fear, admiration. Not for the first time in his life he wanted to wrap his arms around her but didn't know how, or even if, she would want that.

"Sooo, you're not in danger?" Metro Man inquired awkwardly, bringing his feet to the floor.

"No, Wayne. I'm fine."

"And you haven't joined the side of evil?"

She placed a hand on the curve of her hip. "And why would you think that?"

"Teaming up with Megamind," the hero tacked a finger, "going against the government…"

"You told him?" Roxanne looked to Megamind, with a look not of betrayal but of concern.

"Miss Ritchie, I assure you, I only told our hero what he needed to know. To keep you safe."

She looked to said hero with lame eyes. "I'm sure Wayne is busy…" she pushed the broad man until he began to float.

He hesitated in midair. "Roxie, when danger calls, I'm here to answer."

"No. You just love gossip. You want the details."

"I assure you; the privacy of Metro City's citizens is my utmost concern."

"Uh huh. Tell that to Suzy Mitchell, who you just told me is leaving her husband for a guy she'd met online.

Megamind and Minion's eyes volleyed with the banter.

"That decision was… evil!" Metro Man squinted.

"Wayne," she sighed, "you can't police people's relationships." Roxanne touched Megamind's gloved hand lightly. "And right now, I need you to stay out of ours."

Megamind and Metro Man made the same startled face.

"Our," she paused, "friendship. New thing. Just starting. So, give us some space. K?"

A knowing smile spread on his face. "Oh. All right, Roxie... I'll try not to listen in for any distress calls."

"Do try." She nodded. "Try hard."

The trio in the lab watched the hero fly away through the roof exit.

Megamind looked to Roxanne, confused. "He seemed like he knew something. Does he know something?"

Roxanne tucked a hair behind her ear. "It's nothing. Nothing we're going to talk about." She dropped the villain's hand. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't like that. I'll keep my hands…"

"No," he put a hand tentatively atop hers to halt her retreat. "I don't mind."

Minion cleared his throat. The two turned. "Clearly I've been in the kitchen too long. What's going on?"

Roxanne and Megamind looked at each other. Time to explain.

* * *

"Sir," Minion looked perturbed. "you know this is a fight we can't win. We gave up a long time ago."

"That's just it, Minion," Roxanne chimed in, "I think we can win. However, guns won't do it."

"Bombs?" Minion brainstormed.

"Poison?" Megamind contributed.

"That's just it," she smiled, "you don't have to do anything evil, because he's done it himself. With my help, we're going to oust him for crimes against alien kind."

Megamind straightened. "I'm afraid they don't have those."

"They do in Metro City."

Megamind squinted. "They do?"

"Wayne's family had them passed years ago when he wasn't admitted into some school. They tried to make it a discrimination case. Anyway, after the laws, he made it in."

Megamind's eye grew wide.

"We're going to charge him in the state and bring him back to stand trial. We can ask DC to extradite him. Keep in mind, he could try to run."

"You," Megamind's eyes sparkled with veneration, "you are an evil genius."

"Well," she shied, "I'll take genius. But," she reached out, her hand hesitating on the kitchen table, face somber, "you have to realize that he's the evil one here."

Megamind blinked and looked away.

"How will we convince DC to execute him?" Minion asked.

"Extradite," Roxanne corrected. "Although I wouldn't mind execute. Extradite means to give up an alleged criminal to another state. And I've got a spot for him on our network tonight. We're broadcasting in the capital."

"We're really doing this," Megamind corrected, world spinning, "you're really doing this… for me. Why?"

Her fingers reached his, interlacing. "Because you matter."

He breathed, he mattered; to her. "As do you. Miss Ritchi-"

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne," he exhumed, the word still bringing a zing to his hearts and stomach, "I don't think you understand the danger. If you want to back out right now we wouldn't-"

"No. I won't back down." Her fingers tightened and she looked to Minion. "Plus, I've got some muscle behind me."

Megamind returned her squeeze. "How is this going to go?"

"First, we're going to try to catch this fly with honey."


	5. Chapter 5

Megamind watched Roxanne as she busied herself preparing the news table. His disguise watch was on, the parking attendant's persona. He stood in the shadows near the ginger cameraman who smelled of nachos.

Last week's plan had gone nauseatingly well. Roxanne had organized a new weekly segment about milestones in the scientific community. She had some local researchers, some extension personnel; women and minorities in the field. Megamind organized the plant: A young hustler that was paid to mention **Clark's** name. And how Roxanne had sparkled at that. "Why don't we invite him here for next week's segment? Professor Clark," she'd looked into the camera and broken the fourth wall. "I know it's a quite a journey. Won't you join us? Channel 9 is willing to cover the expenses for such a… master in the field."

The cocky bastard that he was, the allure of power and prestige, how could he say no? Sure, he may have expected to have a run-in with his previous experiment. Maybe even anticipated further- Megamind shivered- scientific trials. The one thing he could never have counted on was the city's villain, damsel, and hero being in cahoots. He choked an evil laugh. The anticipation was still too high. The man had confirmed his spot, but he still could run. He could have been in Tajuana, enjoying his freedom, at this very moment.

When a body unexpectedly hit his arm, Megamind nearly reached for the De-gun in his pocket. He halted his hands, his breath, and looked to the white lab coat beside him. If he hadn't faced Metro Man coming out of nowhere all of these years, his legs might have buckled and collapsed underneath him.

His childhood screams filled his ears. The buzz of the bright lights. The smell of chemicals. Wheering mechanics. He swallowed.

The man's black eyes, pools of tar, swallowed back. His smile didn't meet his eyes. "Have we met?"

Megamind shook his head, praying to evil heaven his disguise watch was still on. That the man didn't have scientifically enhanced spectacles.

"That eye color is unnatural."

Your callous treatment for living beings, that-** that's** what's unnatural.

"And yet," Megamind breathed, "that's how nature made me."

The two examined one another, Megamind wanting very much to look away; to run, to find Minion, to kidnap Miss Ritchi and secure her somewhere safe so she would never, ever have contact with this predator, this sad excuse for mankind.

"Professor Clark," Roxanne stepped up, hands casually on her hips.

Megamind turned, eyes feral, face pale.

"Ronaldo," she looked calmly at him, placing her car keys in his hand with both of her own. "Can you bring around the news van? Sarah needs to get to that dog show and traffic is just starting to get heavy. She appreciates it, really. Everything."

His eyes flicked between hers, noticing how she stopped the slight tremor at his wrist.

I see you, Roxanne. I hear you.

He nodded under his fake mustache as he carried the jingling keys to a not-so-far off corner. And the show truly began.

* * *

It started off innocent enough. Roxanne went around the round table again, interviewing upstanding members of the scientific community. Then, like a bullet out of the blue, "Professor Clark, is it true that you physically experimented on a nine-year-old boy?"

Megamind clutched where his hearts should be. One of the staff gasped.

"Boy?" Clark gave a smug laugh. "No."

"I see." Roxanne nodded, not seeing at all. "What exactly is your area of field?"

"Anatomy and physiology."

She looked at her paper. "But, your degree is not in human sciences."

"No." He adjusted his glasses. "Animals."

Her knuckles turned white around her pen, but her voice was calm. "Nor is it veterinary."

He blinked at her, startled, then understanding. "I'm sorry, I have a pressing appointment." He signaled at the camera to wrap it up. Hal looked around, but it kept rolling. It was startlingly empty. Minion had barred the doors to keep the producers from getting in.

"Let me be more specific, then. Did you experiment on a nine-year-old member of my community, this city, in our backyard?"

The scientists around the table looked to another, aghast.

Professor Clark smiled. A knowing smile that made Megamind want to have no association with evil. "And how long have you been fucking your parking attendant?"

**"What?!" **Hal blurted off screen.

Roxanne was used to the sexist blow. Normally she had no sentiment for the men she was accused of sleeping with to get to the top. But, this time, with Megamind's eyes reverently watching her every move, she struggled. "Why does it matter?"

"I care about you. About all members of humanity." Clark tapped on his glasses. "He's in disguise, didn't you know? The eyes. I've only seen them once before."

"And where was that?"

"I believe your city calls him Megamind." Clark couldn't resist the low blow. "Or are you pregnant with his hybrid seed already?"

What should have been a crushing blow was Roxanne's victory. "Only from illegal in-depth examination could you determine that said alien is sexually compatible and capable of producing offspring," her heart thrummed. "Upon this new evidence and witness accounts, Metro City is charging you with crimes against alien kind."

The members of Metro City Police Department entered behind her on cue. The warden lead with a pair of cuffs.

Clark stood swiftly. "You're joking. There are no federal laws."

The warden's brows furrowed. "This is a matter of state."

"By the way, thank you ever so much for coming," Roxanne chimed.

Clark pushed the chair as he sped off, sending some of the officers tumbling. "After him!"

He was going to get away. Just as he had before. Away with his dignity. Away with his childhood. Away.

**No.**

Roxanne had done this. Minion. Even Metro Man had aided in convincing the authorities. He wasn't going to let this man get away. Not this time.

Megamind switched his watch off and stepped in front of the fleeing criminal, gun drawn.

"You," Clark growled.

"Me," Megamind confirmed.

Clark looked over his shoulder. "You're not a hero."

"No. I'm not. But, I'm not the villain either. And they need a new classification for whatever you are."

"You're going to let me go, or," he looked back to Megamind, "I might just further my trials on one woman in particular."

Megamind shook his head. "I won't let you. You won't be hurting anyone where you're going."

"Let me go!" Clark snarled, beating his chest, "I'm a member of the United States government!"

"Like that has ever mattered to me. Tell me you want to run."

"What?"

"Tell me you're scared. Heart thrumming like a little rabbit. Tell me you want to go home!"

"I… I want to go home,"

"Well, you can't go home," Clark's words echoed back across the years, "ever again."

The cuffs clasped around his wrists as the officers informed him of his rights. A victory for the evening, though the case was far from over. Victory?

Megamind looked on as the dragged him off, hoping that the man would be barred from his dreams as well as his life.

"Megamind," Roxanne broke his trance, "Megamind, are you-"

He wrapped his arms around her then, burying his face in the crook of her neck. **Tighter**. Impossibly tighter. He wanted to disappear into her and never resurface.

She held him. Something like a mother might have done, if he could remember his mother's touch. "It's going to be okay," her hand moved over his back, "you were so brave. I'm so proud of you."

"You did it, Sir!" Minion entered, picking them both up and spinning them like a vortex. He placed them back down and smoothed Roxanne's cowlick hair. "Sorry, don't know my own strength."

"I guess I'll have to set a dial, then." Megamind smiled. "You fantastic fish, you."

Minion smiled back warmly.

Roxanne grasped Megamind's gloved hand in hers and Minion's in the other. "Well, boys, my segment's over. Let's go home."


End file.
